La Gracia Que Me Hace Molestarte
by LadyMilo13
Summary: Capitulo 4 Arriba!, La aventura apenas comienza, Saga revela lo que en verdad es y Milo se entera de ello, las cosas entre Milo y Camus comienzan a cambiar radicalmente en el momento en que una tragedia va a desatarse nuevamente n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

Si tan solo se diera cuenta, yo se que me odia, pero solo por eso me tiene preferencia, jaja, estoy caminando hacia tu templo, me esta hartando quedarme en el mió, y como tengo ganas de verte, voy especialmente a molestarte Milo de Escorpión. Entro a tu templo por atrás, como me lo supuse, platicabas con otro hombre, uno que aborrezco por que se que el busca todos los medios para alejarte de mi y como es menos tímido, tiene la facilidad de tratarte como todo un rey y así conquistarte con facilidad, pero se que entre el y yo, siempre me miras a mi, no se si sea por que también te gusto o por el simple echo que te asesoras de que no te vaya a hacer una de mis acostumbradas maldades. Como si no me interesara, paso al lado de ustedes sin siquiera mirarlos, pero ja, si Milo cree que este día se las va a llevar en paz, lo lamento mucho por el.

Al pasar a su lado, rápido, cojo un mechón de tus hermosos cabellos azules ondulados, los jalo tan fuerte como puedo para hacer que notes mi presencia, como se que es imposible que me ignores con tal trato a tu cabellera, me volteas a ver enfurecido y yo solo te sonrió cínicamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa animal? – Me preguntas enojado, como al pasar de los años eh aprendido a hacer caso omiso a tus insultos salidos de tu boca, me sonrió más sin importarme la palabra animal en tu pregunta

- ¿Qué tiene el gay del año? – Digo, y hablando de gay…. Mejor debí guardarme ese comentario, pero no importa, todo por enfurecerlo.

Veo como de tu boca quiere salir algo ofensivo hacia mi, pero veo que te controlas, temblando de la furia que sientes, es como si estuviera leyendo tu mente, yo se que quieres tomarme a golpes, dejarme sin dientes y patearme mil y unas veces hasta hacerme tortilla mexicana, pero hay algo en ti que te retiene a hacerlo, y eso es algo que ni tu ni yo hemos comprendido al pasar el tiempo.

Solo te limitas a sacar tu dedo de en medio, haciéndome señas obscenas con el.

- ¿Cuándo? – Te pregunto sonriendo cínico nuevamente, sabes que significa la pregunta y por ello, te enfureces mas, que bobo eres, tenemos trece años así y todavía no te has dado cuenta que tengo respuesta para todo insulto que me hagas.

Y como siempre, arruinando todo el momento, el maldito bipolar de Saga se mete entre nosotros, mirándome severamente como cuando éramos niños, claro, a ti te tenía preferencia y a mí siempre me regañaba, mucha razón de hacerlo, pues siempre te molestaba, pero ahora comienza a parecerme que esta compitiendo en silencio conmigo por ti.

Yo lo miro con mal ojo, quizás de niños te respetaba, pero ahora tengo mi poder y puedo contra ti si quiero, ya no me das miedo Saga.

- Camus, ya basta, deja a Milo una vez, un solo minuto de tu vida o es que…. ¿Acaso estas excusándote para que Milo te haga caso así? – Dice Saga

- Hay hagan lo que quieran no me interesa – Me doy la media vuelta y me sigo, si, me dan celos, muchos celos que te quedes con el, pero cada vez mas, Saga hace preguntas delatantes y esto hace que huya, ya que si llego a responder mal alguna, te darás cuenta de mis sentimientos y eso es lo que menos quiero por ahora.

Salgo de tu templo y me topo con un Mu sonriente, al lado de un Shaka bastante serio, ya me imagino, ambos se dieron cuenta de la escena y ahora van a reírse de mi por otra vez fallar. Y si, lo hicieron, se rieron de mi.

Pero me doy cuenta que esta situación es diferente, Mu se acerca a mi y me toma del hombro.

- Hay amigo, cada día me convenzo mas de que lo estas perdiendo – Dice mirando de reojo el templo de Milo – Te diré algo, ya es tiempo de que cambies de táctica -

- Es cierto Camus – Dice Shaka también acercándose a mi – Intenta una nueva táctica, quizás las cosas con Milo cambien -

Ambos, mis dos mejores amigos, ellos son los únicos que saben de mis sentimientos y son testigos de que a pesar de todo, sufro por ti, Milo, ellos, mis amigos, me están intentando ayudar, pero no se si convencerme de hacerlo. Tratarte de otro modo, es como pedirle al cielo que no haya nubes y deje de ser azul, no puedo dejar de molestarte, me encanta verte enojado y mas si esa es una forma de atraer tu atención, además, son trece años de molestarte, son trece años de los que estamos hablando, trece años odiándome para que de un día a otro me veas con otros ojos que no sean odio, es algo absurdo quizás.

Volteo a ver al templo de Milo, si lo pienso mejor, quizás y la suerte venga a mi y si te trato mejor que Saga, podrías hasta amarme, volteo a ver a Mu y Shaka, ambos me sonreían

- Pero…. ¿Qué puedo yo hacer? – Sin perder tiempo, al finalizar mi pregunta, Mu me toma de un brazo y Shaka del otro y ambos me jalan, parece que tienen un plan muy siniestro para esto

**La Gracia Que Me Hace Molestarte**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Nota 1.- "Las reconciliaciones deja que fluyan solas o podrías verte estupido"**

Redondeo los ojos, estoy fastidiado, parado en la entrada de Milo, con un ramo y vestido con corbata y todo el rollo, ese Shaka, tenia que salir con su filosofía

_**Flash Back**_

_En la habitación del templo de virgo, se encontraban Camus, Mu y Shaka sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesita, tomando lo que seria un te verde_

_- Entonces si Camus – Comenzó a hablar Shaka – Tienes que cambiar con Milo, si no, lo mas probable es que lo perderás_

_- Cierto – prosiguió Mu- La otra vez oímos a Milo hablar de que estaba buscando novio, que le interesaba mucho Saga ya que era el único hombre maduro en el santuario y que era el que mas le respetaba -_

_- Cierto y cuando le preguntamos que quien le parecía el mas inmaduro del santuario – Dijo Shaka_

_- Nos respondió que….- Prosiguió Mu_

_- Eras tú – Dijeron Mu y Shaka al unísono _

_- Ja, pues que se vaya a freír espárragos con su Sagita que ah de estar hasta verde de lo madurito que debe estar y ojala y que cuando se coja tenga………-_

_- ¡¡¡CAMUS!!!- Exclaman Mu y Shaka otra vez al unísono, en tono reprochante _

_- Esta bien, lo siento ¿pero que puedo hacer para que Milo me mire de otra forma? -_

_- Lo mas sensato que te podría decir es, que el perdón es un don muy grande que Buda nos ah querido enseñar, PERO ESTE MUNDO CRUEL……….-_

_CRI…CRI…. CRI…. (Sonido de los grillos)_

_Mu y Camus miran con extrema rareza a un Shaka que se había apasionado con su filosofía, Camus solo limito a alzar una ceja_

_- Este…. Lo que quiero decir, es que quizás y si le pidas disculpas a Milo y hablas bien con el, tal vez Milo cambie de parecer, y piense que eres mas maduro de lo que cree -_

_- ¿Bromeas? Milo me detesta, son muchos los años¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que por solo pedirle disculpas me vaya a mirar de otro modo? -_

_- Es eso, o fajarlo a la fuerza – Dice Mu serio_

_Camus se cruza de brazos, con un puchero_

_- Este bien, hablare con el de forma sensata como tú dices -_

_Shaka y Mu se miran mutuamente sonrientes_

_- ¡¡Genial!! – Exclaman ambos al mismo tiempo_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Estoy algo nervioso, pero me aguanto y entro, busco a Milo por todos lados con la mirada, hasta que este me sorprende por detrás

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntas con el ceño fruncido

- Yo…. Solo quiero platicar contigo - Te dije, en serio que se me nota el nerviosismo, para empezar, pocas veces eh dicho discúlpame a alguien y mas si se trata de mi conejillo de indias de toda la vida.

Milo me miro extraño, muy pocas veces pido una sesión para hablar con el y cuando lo hago, siempre terminamos peleados de una forma u otra, solo se limito a hacerme con la mirada un seña de que lo acompañara, lo seguí hasta su sala y me senté en el sillón, Milo hizo lo mismo en un sillón mas lejano.

- ¿De que me quieres hablar? – Pregunto, mirándome fijamente

De todo el santuario, soy el mas nervioso cuando estoy con Milo seriamente, un nudo se crean en mi garganta, no creo ser capaz de emitir ni siquiera el mas leve sonido, entonces en mi mente imagine a Saga, al lado de mi Milo, tengo que ser valiente, debo serlo, si quiero ganar esta batalla debo actuar

- Ehhh…. Solo quería que…. bueno, esta mañana…. No fue mi intención…. Bueno tú sabes -

- No, no lo se, ni siquiera puedo entenderte – Contesta Milo en una pose aburrida, con su barbilla en su mano flexionada, el cual el codo estaba apoyado sobre su muslo.

La pena me entro mas, no creí que Milo fuera tan frió, dudo que me de sus disculpas pero….

- Bueno…. Yo solo quería…. Pedirte…… pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana – Al fin, lo dije, me rasco la cabeza y miro hacia abajo, no soy capaz de mirarle por el momento

- ¿Pedirme disculpas?... ¿Estas enfermo? -

- Por supuesto que no, es sincero, quiero llevarme bien contigo desde hoy en adelante -

- Eso no es propio de ti Camus, no se si, esto sea un juego tuyo o sea verdad, solo se que debo protegerme de ti, durante trece años eh soportado bromas de extrema pesadez de parte tuya, creo que llego el momento en el que no puedo fiarme de ti aunque quiera…… -

Las palabras de Milo me están hartando, esa no es una respuesta concreta ¿quiere ser mi amigo o no?... Me estoy impacientando, habla y habla y habla, lo que menos tengo es paciencia y más si estoy esperando respuesta a una pregunta que me tiene con los nervios de punta

- Por lo tanto creo que la relaciones humanas, como la sociedad, primero deben de convivir a gusto dos personas para poder llevarse bien, y nuestro caso fueron desde los 7 años de vida y es algo difícil por que esto en realidad que no parece venir de ti, no es algo de mucha importancia, podríamos ser amigos, pero después de tantas bromas esto me hace pensar que quizás me estés jugando una y……-

Bla, bla, bla, bla…. ¿no se puede callar y decirme que si o no?... Huuy esto me esta impacientando, a la cuenta de 3 si no se calla tendré que tomar mis propias medidas

- Y en conclusión yo creo que…. -

1

- Quizás si deberíamos conocernos mas antes de entablar buena amistad por que….-

2

- Si nos empezamos a llevar así puede que nuestra relación social vaya al fracaso y….-

3

- Pero claro que yo quisiera ser tú a mí….-

- ¡¡¡¡Haaaaaay ya cállate, cállate, cállate!!!! – Grito al fin parándome del asiento – Eres peor que una vieja argüendera de la plaza, por dios cállate

Creo que debí haberme controlado, fácilmente veo como Milo frunce el ceño, parece que se ofendo.

- Eres un tonto, sabía que no quieras nada de reconciliación, pensé que habías madurado pero veo que sigues siendo un niñito -

- Mira yo soy mayor que tu unos meses y soy mil veces mas maduro que tu -

- Eso lo dudo mucho, ni siquiera puedes respetar a los demás, eso no es propio de un adulto, acéptalo, la inmadurez te mata más que lo que llevas de sangre de fría, ahora lárgate que tengo muchas cosas que hacer -

Sus últimas palabras me han enfurecido más y solo me limito a atravesarme en su camino.

- Si quieres deshacerte de mí, tendrás que llamar a una grúa por que no me pienso mover -

Sonrió cínicamente, pero Milo me responde la sonrisa, cosa que me asusta.

- ¿En serio eso crees? -

Unos momentos después me veo cayendo fuera del templo de Milo (no quiero recordar que me hizo para sacarme de ahí) me doy contra el suelo y luego oigo como Milo se rie de mi

- Jajaja como dice la canción "Muere gusano" jajajaja – Tras decir esas palabras cierra la puerta dejándome a mí tirado ahí afuera.

- Bien, de todos modos ¿Quién quiere ser amigo de un tonto creído como tu? – Digo mientras me paro y me sacudo.

En eso oigo unas risitas, eran Shaka y Mu quienes vieron todo, con el ceño fruncido camino hacia abajo intentando ignorarlos a ambos

- Jajajaja Camus jajajajajja ¿Cómo te fue? Jajajajajja -

Volteo a ver de reojo a Mu quien fue el que me pregunto

- El carnero se ríe en mi cara, oh¿Qué otra cosa peor me podría pasar? – Digo mientras golpeo mi cabeza contra un pilar

- Animo Camus, quizás esta no fue la mejor forma, hay que seguir intentando, yo hablare con Milo para solucionar las cosas – Dice Shaka acercándose a mi y tomando mi hombro

- Gracias, supongo que, debo seguir intentando, no todo esta perdido -

- Jajaja así es¿y que aprendimos hoy? – Dijo Mu rodeando mis hombros en un abrazo

- ¿Qué las reconciliaciones hay que dejarlas que fluyan solas o podrías verte estupido? -

- Emmm…. Más o menos por ahí vas -

- Tranquilo Camus, tengo otros planes en mente -

Miro a Shaka fijamente, y este me mira también, su sonrisa denotaba algo de malicia, cosa que me da algo de miedo, pero eso significaba, que todavía puedo luchar por el, por mi Milo….

**Continuara………**


	2. Chapter 2

**n.n Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y bueno, yo se que la forma en como se lleva la pareja esta algo rara, ya que debería ser Milo quien moleste a Camus, jojojo pero por primera vez estoy haciendo a un Camus muy parecido a mi XD, pero ya se llevaran una sorpresa, sin mas que decir voy por el capitulo 2**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Nota 2.- "La Galantería, un concepto extraño para cualquier hombre normal"**

Después del dichoso acontecimiento pasado, me dispuse otra vez a oír a Shaka, error fatal, nuevamente me ah hecho hacer lo que no quería hacer

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaban ambos, Shaka y Camus caminando solos por las escaleras entre Acuario y Capricornio _

_- Ya hable con Milo, Camie, me dijo que estaba bien, que te disculpaba -_

_- ¿En serio? ¿Qué le dijiste? -_

_- Le dije que estabas sonámbulo y que en verdad seguías una película que yo te había enseñado -_

_- ¿Te creyó eso? -_

_- Nah, pero sin importar las razones, te disculpa -_

_- ¬¬ Vaya consuelo – Se detiene y se sienta en un escalón con la cara melancólica_

_Shaka mira a su amigo y se sienta a su lado, mirándolo con cierta lastima y le abraza por los hombros_

_- Camie, si te gusta Milo y quieres que el te corresponda ¿Por qué lo tratas así? -_

_-Por que no encuentro otra forma de llamar su atención, no se, siento que cuando le jalo el cabello o le digo tonto, el me presta toda la atención del mundo -_

_- Si, el te la presta, pero no como tu crees, en realidad, le estas cayendo súper mal-_

_- ¿Entonces que hago Shaka?, no puedo hacer mas, juro que quisiera poder tener el valor suficiente para decirle y acabar con todo de una vez, pero siempre que lo intento termino por decirle idiota – Dice tomando entre sus manos su cabeza _

_- Cálmate, Camus, yo se que lo lograras –_

_En eso, algo se le viene a la mente a Shaka, algo siniestro, algo que quizás y tal vez a Camus le funcione y así hacer que Milo caiga rendido a sus pies _

_- Ya se lo que harás Camie – Dice con una sonrisa tipo Grinch, o sea, malvada – Haya en Francia supongo que saben enamorar ¿no es así? -_

_- Claro que si, es más, nosotros deberíamos ser el país del amor y no Italia, somos muy románticos y sabemos como enamorar a una chica – Dice con el ceño fruncido _

_- Pues entonces, usa tu talento Francés y conquista a Milo mediante galantería – Dice Shaka en tono triunfante_

_- ¿Conquistar a Milo? Óyeme no Shaka, tú sabes más que nadie que eso de conquistar a mí no me va -_

_- Claro que si, tienes el porte de galante, solo hay que modificarte un poco, usas tu talento Francés para enamorar y listo, eres un galante y Milo te amara -_

_- Una cosa es ser galante y otra es conquistar -_

_- Si pero en tu caso no se notara mucho, así que ¿Qué decides? -_

_Camus se queda unos momentos pensando, quizás esta vez le iría mejor_

_- Esta bien -_

_-Siiiiiiiiiii- Grita Shaka, saltando feliz_

_**Fin de flash Back **_

Ahora estoy parado enfrente del templo de virgo, vestido de smokin, con gafas obscuras y un montón de prendas brillantes en mi cuello, parezco más bien Hip Hopero, pero se que a Shaka y a Mu le hiran peor con su atuendo

- ¿Listo para ver a tus bellezas Camus? – Dice la voz de Shaka dentro del templo

- Solo salgan ya de una vez, esto me tiene muy nervioso -

Y con toda obediencia, salen Shaka y Mu, vestidos de mujer, Shaka vestía como una darketa, con minifalda y con…. ¡¡¡Un momento!!! Se puso relleno el maldito, con razón y esa camisa escotada le quedaba bien. Mu venia mas decente, venia vestido tipo la novia de Ikki, la Esmeralda esa, con el pelo recogido en dos coletas. Hay por dios que vergüenza.

- ¿Y? ¿No vas a decir nada de tus bellezas? – Dice Shaka

- ¿Bellezas? Mas bien dicho horror ¿Ustedes creen que Milo no se dará cuenta que son ustedes? -

- Por supuesto que no, ya veras que Milo no sabrá ni quienes somos – Dice Shaka despreocupadamente

- T.T me siento extraño con falda – Dice Mu

Shaka y yo lo miramos de reojo, pobrecito, se que esta sufriendo mucho, todo es culpa de Shaka, pero bueno, yo que no debí aceptar. Camino hacia delante, pero Shaka me detiene

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? -

- Voy a casa de Milo ¿no? Ahí es donde vamos -

- Claro que no, sin tus bellezas no -

Dijo y se acerco al lado derecho mió, tomando mi brazo y colocándolo alrededor de su cintura, como lo vi muy comprometedor, me sonroje

- Shaka ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? -

- En primera, soy tu muñequita, no Shaka, y en segunda, tienes que verte todo un galán rodeado de mujeres, no por nada nos vestimos yo y Mu así -

- Ok, ok Shaka -

En eso oigo como Shaka insinuantemente toce, dándome a entender que así no debí llamarlo

- u.u Es decir…. "Muñequita" -

- Bien, Mu será tu lindura ¿estas? -

- Seh, seh, lo que tu digas -

- Ok, ven Mu, ponte como yo -

Mu nos mira, se que el Ariano es muy tímido y que Shaka le debió de haber dado buenas razones para hacer esto, ya que el nunca se atrevería ni a las de a mil a hacer algo así, pero con su actitud sumisa que lo caracterizaba, se acerca a mi lado derecho, como no quise hacerlo sentir mas incomodo como yo, me atreví a ser yo quien le rodee su cintura con mi brazo, claro que, me sonroje, no estoy acostumbrado a esto y menos con mis dos mejores amigos.

- Comenzamos con la derecha – Ordena Shaka y los tres caminamos como quisimos sin prestarle mucha atención, de por si ya estamos pasando la vergüenza de nuestras vidas

Los tres caminamos hacia el templo de Milo, pero por arte de magia, como si lo hubiéramos deseado, Milo venia bajando, al lado del maldito bipolar de Saga, platicando alegres y tomados de la mano, por el templo de Libra.

- Shaka -

- Ejem -

- Digo……. Muñequita, viene con Saga, no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de que nos mire -

- Claro que si, observa lo que hago – Dice Shaka

Yo nervioso solo veo como Shaka se queda quieto, no se que hacer, en eso Milo y Saga pasando a nuestro lado sin siquiera vernos. Otro esfuerzo en vano. En eso Shaka grita como niña y se lanza encima de mí haciéndome caer de espalda al suelo y atrayendo la atención de Saga y Milo quienes nos voltearon a ver

- Haaaaaay Camus mi amor, eres tan hermoso y galante no hay comparación contigo – Decía Shaka mientras me daba besitos en la cara, que horror, no puedo decir nada.

En eso veo como Shaka mira significativamente a Mu, tras unos segundos, veo como Mu reacciona, de una manera que nunca creí de el

- Oye tu zorra, aléjate de mi Camus es mío – Grito Mu, tirándose sobre Shaka y así comenzar a pelear actuadamente por mi.

Fijo mi mirada en Milo y Saga, ambos se miraban mutuamente con cara de incrédulos, en eso Saga me mira y me sonríe cínicamente

- Oye Camus, que popular eres, tan así, que Mu y Shaka se vistieron de mujer para ti y ahora pelean por ti ¿eh? -

Shaka y Mu dejan de pelear y miran a Saga

- Te equivocas guapo, yo…. Ehhh… yo soy la prima hermana de Shaka…. ehhh Zinmry, si, asiiiiiiiiiiiiii me llamo y ella…. Ella es Pamela, la hermana de Mu - Decía Shaka, fingiendo una historia

- Yo no sabía que Shaka tuviera una prima hermana y que Mu todavía tuviera un familiar vivo – Decía Saga mirando sospechosamente a Shaka y a Mu

- Pues ya lo sabes – Contesto Shaka – Yo soy la muñequita de este bombonzazo, ¿verdad Camie? -

Yo solo mira a ambos lados nervioso, me siento como un ratón enjaulado

- ¿Verdad Camie? – Dice Shaka dándole mas énfasis a su pregunta, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos

- Ehhh si, si muñequita – Le contesto

- Bueno, si nos disculpan, Milo y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, adiós – Dice Saga, llevándose a Milo por los hombros

Volteo a ver a Shaka furioso

- Ni siquiera nos pelo Shaka -

- Oh calla mortal, en menos de 3 segundos Milo regresara rendido a tus pies -

Y tal como dijo Shaka, Milo regreso corriendo y parándose enfrente de mí

- Toma, creo que esto se le callo a tu muñequita cuando venían caminando – Dice en tono burlón, enseñándome una bola de algodón, volteo a ver a Shaka y este se sonroja y baja la mirada

- Créeme que mas muñequita que tu se ve – Le digo quitándole la bola de algodón de forma muy violenta – Ahora lárgate antes de que pretenda agarrarte a patadas – Le digo a Milo muy gandaya, pero no, Milo no me hagas caso, quédate a mi lado

- ja – Solo hace Milo, dándose la media vuelta y corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Saga

Shaka se acerca a mí y me toma del hombro

- Lo siento Camus, no volveré a dar mas ideas, te lo juro -

Suspiro y volteo a ver a Shaka

- No es tu culpa Shaka, quizás deba aceptar las cosas y darme cuenta que ya lo perdí -

- Ahhhhhh no eso no – Dice Mu, acercándose a nosotros dos – Shaka no ah dado buenas ideas, pero no todo esta perdido con Milo –Dice quitándose las dos coletas – Ahora haremos las cosas a mí manera – Sonríe perversamente – Y se que es lo que vamos a hacer….. ¿Están conmigo? -

Shaka y yo nos miramos mutuamente y luego a Mu

- Claro Mu, yo estoy contigo – Contesta Shaka sonriente, ahora ambos me miran, esperando mi respuesta.

Suspiro y luego les sonrió

- Claro Mu, yo estoy contigo -

Los tres sonreímos y luego miramos al cielo

- ¿Cuál es tu idea Mu? – Le pregunto sin dejar de mirar el firmamento

- Celos -

Shaka y yo fijamos nuestra mirada en Mu que sonríe perversamente, no se por que, pero esta idea no me esta gustando mucho con solo escuchar su titulo….

**Continuara………… **


	3. Chapter 3

**La Gracia Que Me Hace Molestarte**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Nota 3.- "¿Quién dijo que los celos eran malos?"**

Ya era otro día, Mu estaba conversando conmigo en mi templo, me dijo sus planes y creo que al menos este plan si funcionara.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaban ambos caballeros en el templo Acuario, alrededor de una mesa_

_- Esto quizás te suene absurdo, pero hay que intentar Camus – Dice Mu serio_

_Camus le miro de la misma forma, esperando a escuchar el plan_

_- Tienes que darle celos a Milo, de una forma u otra, el día de hoy habrá una fiesta en Cáncer, eso lo sabes muy buen, Saga no ira por compromisos que Shion le mando a dar, es tu oportunidad -_

_- ¿Y como lo pongo celoso si ni siquiera me pela? -_

_Mu sonríe perversamente_

_- Eso déjalo en mis manos -_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Es hora, la fiesta esta dando inicio, como siempre, se me hizo tarde, dando gala a mí fama de ser siempre el ultimo en llegar, camino hacia el templo de Cáncer, en el camino encuentro a Milo, caminaba también para la fiesta, solo iba a unos cuantos centímetro lejos de mi, parece que a el también se le hizo tarde, es extraño, por que a el, al contrario de mi, se le conoce como al que siempre llega temprano de mas, es mas, el técnicamente es el que comienza la fiesta, quizás no sea el mas sociable de todos, pero al menos con su buen humor hace reír y sacar platica a los demás, lo que significa que ya comenzó la fiesta, esa es una de las facetas que tanto amo de el, subí hacia el pequeño barandal de piedra que estaba junto a las escaleras y de el decidí caminar, mientras Milo caminaba por la escaleras como debía de ser, no me miraba ni mucho menos me hablaba, así que, por primera vez decidí hacer algo a mí manera.

- Parece que tu novio no te va a acompañar esta vez ¿no Milo? – Te digo de la forma mas sencilla que pude, o sea, muy gandaya

- ¿Acaso quieres ser tu el que me acompañe? – Pregunta Milo sin siquiera voltear a verme.

Créeme no sabes cuanto me gustaría decirte que si, pero mi orgullo no me deja, no, debo resistir, debo decir lo que mi corazón en verdad siente, es hora, debo ser valiente

- Si -

Detienes tu paso y yo también detengo el mío, volteas a verme como si hubiera dicho algo raro, y de hecho lo hice, pero no es para que me miraras así

- ¿En serio? -

Preguntas y yo me quedo como piedra, en realidad quiero responderte que si, pero no puedo; en eso veo que te das la media vuelta y sigues tu camino, yo corro atravesándome en tu camino, deteniéndote

- Si, es en serio, quiero acompañarte -

Por primera vez veo, que me sonríe dulcemente y por primera vez, no te eh dicho nada ofensivo, por primera vez, nos estamos llevando de maravilla.

Me ofreces tu mano y yo la tomo con gusto, nunca creí que esto fuera pasar en verdad, tú y yo, caminando de la mano, bajo la Luna llena que es el único testigo de esto que esta pasando.

Los minutos se hacían tan largos contigo a mi lado, era como un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad.

Juntos llegamos al templo de Cáncer, donde la fiesta estaba muy animada, tanto así, que nadie noto que Milo y yo habíamos llegado.

- Espera un momento – Me dices y corres a saludar a Mascara Mortal.

Yo por mi parte, busco con la mirada a mis amigos y los encuentro, estaban en el rincón platicando con Aioria y Aldebarán, me acerco al cuarteto, quienes cuando me ven me saludan felices

- Camus, amigo, creímos que nunca llegarías – Dice Shaka, parecía que tenía unas cuantas copas encima, lo podía deducir por su olor a alcohol en su boca

- Su bueno, aquí me tienen chicos, y les digo algo bueno, sucede que Milo y yo…. – Fui abruptamente interrumpido por un abrazo de Mu que me rodeo el cuello

- Mira, ahí esta la victima, la presa – Me decía señalando a Milo – Yo te diré cuando sea el momento y… -

- No, no Mu, de eso era lo que quería hablar- Le interrumpo – Milo y yo vinimos…. -

- Camus – Grita una voz que me interrumpo

Volteo a ver y era Kanon, el hermano gemelo de Saga, quien me llamaba

- Espera Kanon, esto es importante – Le informo, mas Kanon tomo mi brazo y me jalo hacia el

- Después hablas con tus amiguitos, esto es importante -

Me dice y me lleva a un rincón, se detiene y me mira

- Escucha Camus, estoy enterado de todo, de tu interés por Milo, y de tus fallidos intentos por hacer que Milo se separe de Saga y que se enamore de ti -

- Si te vas a burlar mejor déjame ir por que no estoy para aguantar tal cosa-

- No, al contrario, me confabulo contigo, puedo ayudarte a separarlos y que Milo se enamore de ti-

- ¿Si¿Cómo lo harás? -

- Tengo mis métodos -

Me quedo un momento pensativo y luego le vuelvo a mirar

- ¿Por qué harías esto? -

- Por que amo a Saga y no quiero que acabe con Milo, por eso -

- Entonces esta bien -

- Genial, Camus no te vas a arrepentir, mira, si sigues convencido con idea mañana, ve a buscarme a Géminis, ahí hablaremos con mas tranquilidad -

- Esta bien -

- Gracias Camus, gracias – Dice y se va

Me quedo un momento mas pensativo¿En realidad quiero hacerle esto a Milo?, hablando de el ¿Dónde esta?

Camino por la fiesta buscándolo, me meto entre toda esa gente que ni conozco, buscándole, pero solo encuentro a Mu quien venia hacia mi y me toma la cara con ambas manos.

- Es hora – Me dice

- ¿De que hammmpf…? -

Mi frase no pudo ser continuada, Mu me había besado sin previo aviso, sin mi consentimiento, es mas, sin ser parte del plan ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?

- Camus yo…. – Oigo una voz, era Milo que me estaba buscando, me iba a decir algo importante, pero al ver la escena, callo, puedo notar su mirada decepción a la vez de inoportuno – Lo siento no sabia que interrumpía – Diciendo esto se da la media vuelta y camina veloz a la salida.

Rápidamente aparte a Mu de mi y le vi, no con enojo, por que se que el solo quiso ayudarme, pero si le vi de una manera que el entendiera lo que pudo haber sido si solo se hubiese esperado.

Mu bajo la mirada apenado, se que se siente mal.

- Lo siento Camus, no sabia… -

- Es por eso que intente explicarte pero no me dejabas – Le interrumpí – Por primera vez yo…. no puedo creerlo – Tomo mi cabeza entre mis manos y me agacho, tengo unas ganas incontrolables de llorar mas Mu toma mi hombro y me sonríe

- Síguelo, no lo dejes ir entonces -

- Pero…. -

- Ya no estaré para ayudarte, es por eso que esto pasó, es hora de que te independices y vayas en busca del amor solo, Camus, Milo esta caminando fuera del templo, cada paso que da, es señal de que lo estas perdiendo, ve por el, alcánzalo, pero de una vez -

- Si…..- Me levanto y corro, pero recuerdo que debí de hacer algo antes y regreso a donde Mu – Y gracias amigo, no olvidare lo que has hecho por mi – Le doy un beso en su ya sonrojada mejilla y otra vez doy marcha en busca de Milo.

Corro escaleras arriba, por donde creo que Milo haya caminado, al fin lo logro divisar a lo lejos, se dirigía a su templo, caminando sin ninguna prisa, mejor para mi, así le alcanzare en menos tiempo.

La velocidad de mis piernas hacen que al fin llegue a Milo, tomándole del brazo y haciendo que me voltee a ver, este no tenia nada en su rostro que reflejara alguna emoción por lo visto en la fiesta, es mas, llegue a dudar si en verdad debí seguirle.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Me pregunta, su voz se oía quebradiza, como si algo le hubiese hecho daño y quisiera llorar por ello, quiero dejar el beneficio de la duda de que quizás y algo mas le paso en el tiempo que tarde en buscarlo, pero en mi mente y corazón la ilusión de que tal vez y haya sentido algo de celos me viene.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste de la fiesta Milo? – Le pregunto, y Milo suspira, eso significa que esta apunto de decirme la verdad, mi corazón esta latiendo de emoción, puede ser, quizás sea que….

- Saga esta herido – Me dice con la voz más quebradiza que antes

Mi ilusión acaba de romperse, como un cristal golpeado por un fuerte puño o palo, mis fantasías se fueron como un papel en el escusado y mi alegría callo con la misma rapidez que una piedra cae al suelo al ser soltada.

-¿Fue herido? – Le pregunto cabizbajo, mis lagrimas quieren salir, pero no permitiré que Milo me vea así, me aguanto como puedo.

- Si, en la misión que fue, le hirieron gravemente y ahora se encuentra en el templo del patriarca, esta siendo tratado por Shion, haber si se le puede salvar, yo quiero estar con el – Dice, y al fin sale un par de lagrimas, que resbalan por tu bella cara, tu semblante triste, provoca reacciones en mi corazón, pero tus motivos me lastimas el alma.

- Entonces, ve a verle – Le digo, alzando la mirada y sonriéndole como puedo

Milo se limpia las lágrimas con su puño y me sonríe

- Gracias – Se da la media vuelta y camina hacia arriba – Por cierto – Se voltea a mi y me mira – No sabia que Mu y tu eran novios -

- No, lo que sucede es que Mu y yo intentábamos poner celosa a una persona, pero al parecer no resulto -

- Yo no estaría tan seguro – Me sonríe picaramente y sigue su camino

Yo me quedo perplejo, no puedo creerlo ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?... ¿Será?... Un brinco dio mi corazón, otra vez llego a mí la alegría, sonrió hasta mas no poder, creo que la sonrisa no alcanza para mi boca, quizás los celos no son tan malos del todo.

Doy un brinco de triunfo y exclamo con gran énfasis más en susurro

- Siiiiiiiiiii -

La alegría es tanta que mi corazón no cree aguantar esta noche, doy un gran suspiro y miro a la luna, no se por que, pero ella me hace recordar que todavía no debo cantar victoria y eso es por, Saga, ahora que lo recuerdo, Kanon me ah sorprendido mucho, quizás me vaya mejor confabulándome con el.

Miro hacia atrás, creo que las ganas de regresar a la fiesta se me han ido, total, mi única razón para estar ahí ya no esta, doy la vuelta y camino hacia mi templo, estoy casi seguro que mañana será un nuevo día lleno de sorpresas, un día que quizás, las cosas entre Milo y yo cambien

**Continuara……**

**Gracias nuevamente por los comentarios, a las mismas personas que me hicieron comentario anteriormente, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo n.n ¡Sayonara! **


	4. Chapter 4

**La Gracia Que Me Hace Molestarte**

**Capitulo 4.-**

**Persefone Ataca Parte I**

Abro mis ojos lentamente, lo primero que veo es el techo blanco de mi habitación, las grietas que la acompañan son muestra de que marcan su antigüedad, batalla por batalla, sinceramente, cada mañana el techo es mi tema de discusión mental, lo cual me recuerda que si no tiene goteras por lo mismo, en algún momento me tendrá que caer encima, creo que debo preocuparme mas por mi templo.

Me levanto de mi cama quitando la enorme colcha con la que me arropo todas las noches, me quito de un solo movimiento la pijama que tengo puesta, quedando desnudo, camino hacia mi baño y enciendo la regadera, mientras mis ojos se acostumbran a estar abiertos, me acerco a donde esta el espejo, no necesito saber por donde voy con la mirada, la misma costumbre me hace llegar a donde quiero. Rápidamente me doy un baño de agua caliente y salgo con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, me seco y me visto con una camisa roja de manga corta y un pantalón negro, que sinceramente me queda muy justo, y es que he subido de peso considerablemente. Insoportables tartas que me trago.

Tomo un jugo de naranja que siempre tomo la consideración de hacer en la noche anterior, y parto rumbo a Géminis, y no precisamente a ver a Saga, si no, a su hermano gemelo, Kanon quien el y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente el cual debemos analizar.

La caminata se me hizo mas corta al divisar el templo de mi amado, entro por la parte trasera, pensando que mi amado estaba en su habitación durmiendo placidamente, cuando me lo encuentro, acostado en el sillón, al parecer llego tarde a su casa y cansado y en lo primero que logro desplomarse fue en el sillón, eso parecía.

Me pongo a pensar, ¿en verdad tengo tanta prisa por llegar al templo de géminis? Nah, me tomare mi tiempo.

Me siento en el sillón, tomando el cuerpo de Milo y colocando su cabeza en mis piernas boca arriba, el sillón era grande, suficiente para que el cuerpo de Milo cupiera por completo en el, miro fijamente ese hermoso rostro que dormía placidamente, nunca creí tenerlo así tan pronto, pero si me lo preguntan, no, no me molesta en lo mas mínimo, por todo lo contrario, es buen momento para acariciar su tersa piel, que por cierto, estoy haciendo, no pienso pedirle permiso para hacerlo, delineo perfectamente todas aquellas facciones que me vuelven loco todo el día y en la noche no me dejan dormir, paso mi dedo índice por su nariz, por sus ojos, por su boca y… me doy cuenta de algo…. ¡¡¡Tiene fiebre!!! Su temperatura esta muy alta, considerablemente parece que arde por dentro, enciendo mi cosmo y bajo la temperatura de mi mano, la mano que tengo colocada en su frente ardiente, intento refrescarlo, pero su fiebre es demasiado alta, me pregunto, ¿Qué le paso anoche?

En eso, siento que Milo se mueve, al parecer el frío le incomodo de cierto modo, abre sus ojos lentamente, parecía que le había pesado, sus cansancio y falta de energía se le hacia mas notorio cuando intento hablarme.

- Shhhh, no hables, ni siquiera me preguntes que hago aquí, solo mantente tranquilo, voy a ayudarte -

Intente silenciarle pero al parecer quería decirme algo

- Ca… Camus…. Tengo…. Tengo una medicina… en la cómoda de la cocina, solo tráemela -

Me decía, débilmente, apenas y podía con su alma, pobre, decidí obedecerle y lentamente me levanto del asiento, colocando la cabeza de Milo en el sillón y corro a encontrar la dichosa medicina, pero solo encuentro vendas y desinflamantes, al igual que alcohol y varias medicinas que no tenían nada que ver con la fiebre que sufría Milo, corro otra vez a donde Milo y le miro desesperado

- Milo, no tienes nada contra la fiebre, ¿Qué medicina es la que quieres que te traiga? -

Toce débilmente y luego voltea a mirarme con esa mirada sufrida que tiene

- No son para mi, son para Saga, por favor, llévale las vendas -

- ¿¡Que!? – Miro incrédulo a Milo y camino hacia el - ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en la salud de otros si ni siquiera puedes contigo? Milo, estas ardiendo en fiebre… -

- Eso no importa -

- Claro que importa, me importa a mí y mucho -

Veo como Milo vuelve su mirar en mí, mirándome extraño y ala vez incrédulo también

- Estas loco -

Contesta y vuelve a quitar su mirada en mí

- El loco eres tú, estas viendo tu estado y no haces mas que preocuparte por el otro, por favor Milo, ¿tu crees que a Saga le va agradar saber que arriesgas tu salud a sabiendas que estas grave por solo quererle cuidar a el?, al contrario, harás que se sienta culpable -

- ¿Y eso es?… ¿Malo? -

Sonrió, Milo nunca dejara de ser sarcástico ni aunque se este muriendo, ya lo he comprobado.

- Hagamos un trato, voy a dejar las dichosas vendas a Saga, y cuando regrese, dejaras que te cuide -

- ¿Tu? ¿Cuidarme? No me fió, capaz y que me das veneno para matarme -

Sonrió y camino hacia la cocina

- Créeme, no necesito que estés enfermo para envenenarte, además, ¿envenenar a un Escorpión? ¿No te parece irónico? -

- Tienes razón, te has ganado un punto en mi tabla negra -

Veo como me sonríe débilmente y yo le respondo igual

- Solo espero poder estar un día en tu tabla blanca- Con ello tomo las vendas y me dirijo a la salida

- ¿Qué dices? – Me miras con confusión, yo me acerco nuevamente a la cocina y saco de mi bolsillo un pañuelo blanco que siempre tengo la consideración de llevar conmigo en casos de emergencia y lo mojo con agua del lavadero.

Camino hacia Milo y con el pañuelo en mano elevo mi cosmo haciendo que la temperatura del pañuelo húmedo llegue a su punto mas frío sin congelarse.

- Ten, usa esto mientras voy a dejar esto a Saga – Digo mientras coloco el pañuelo en su frente – Enseguida regreso – Con estas ultimas palabras salgo corriendo para así cumplir el mandado mas aprisa.

Mi paso acelerado provoca que llegue aprisa al templo del patriarca y así entrar hasta donde es la habitación donde Saga se esta curando.

- Es por aquí Camus, procura no hacerlo enojar, se que tu y Saga no llevan buena relación – Me indica Shion abriendo la puerta de la dichosa habitación

- Despreocúpese Patriarca, solo voy a dejarle las vendas en mano y a ver como esta- Le informo y así, entro ala habitación, encontrándomela con infinita oscuridad, lo único que la alumbraba, era la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana por donde Saga estaba acostado. Me acerco a la cama y me encuentro con un Saga despierto, quien me miraba con cierto asombro

- ¿Y ahora tu? -

- Vengo por que Milo….-

- ¿Acaso eres criado de este para hacerle los mandados o que? – Me interrumpe, hablándome en un tono un tanto socarrón y malhumorado

Fruncí el ceño y calmo mis interminables deseos de echarle todo en cara, pero doy un suspiro para controlarme y mirarlo nuevamente

- Solo le estoy haciendo un favor Saga, el pobre Milo esta muy enfermo -

- Ese no es mi problema -

- Pues no lo es, pero no es tampoco para que importe menos, total es tu amigo ¿no? -

- Claramente le dije ayer que se fuera más temprano, pero se empeño en quedarse conmigo hasta la madrugada y para colmo en esta llovió, supongo que por eso ha de estar enfermo, pero te repito, ese no es mi problema, yo no lo obligue a hacer esto -

- Pero que desconsiderado, se quedo a cuidarte, lloro por ti ayer, se preocupo por ti…. -

- Y a mí, sin interesarme – Contesta nuevamente en ese tono

Mi paciencia se esta agotando, no puedo creer que Saga fuera así de desconsiderado y descarado para colmo, aprieto mi puño para controlar la ira en mi, pero no lo consigo, aprieto los dientes, pero tampoco puedo, como quisiera que Milo em tuviera esa preocupación si algo me llegara a pasar y el que la tiene, la desperdicia con tal descaro que me hace quererlo matar a golpes en este preciso momento

- Hazme un favor y cámbiame las vendas – Dice Saga, sentándose en la cama

- No - Le contesto en mis mismas condiciones, apunto de un colapso provocado por la ira que siento

- ¿Cómo has dicho?, escúchame estoy enfermo y necesito ayuda -

- Ese no es mi problema – Alzo mi mirada, encarando a Saga – Así como a ti no te importa la seguridad de Milo a mi no me importas, y créeme, mucho menos, por mi parte, hubieras muerto -

Veo como Saga tranquilamente solo se limita a alzar una ceja, parece que no entendió bien mis palabras o más dicho los motivos de estas

- Ja, a ese niño ¿por ese niño tanto enojo? -

- Si, por ese hombre mas bien dicho, por que a pesar de ser mas pequeño que tu, ya es un hombre -

- Hay dioses Camus, es un niño, cree que es muy maduro pero es un niñito -

- Sea lo que sea no merece tu descaro -

- ¿Vas a ayudarme si o no? – Pregunta en un tono cansado, parece que no quiere hablar del asunto

A duras penas, decidí ayudarle. Me subo a la cama, sentándome detrás de Saga para quitarle las vendas desde atrás.

Con tranquilidad y en silencio, cambie las vendas de Saga, finalizando mi vendaje y suspirando

- Ya Saga, ya puedes volver a acostarte -

Veo como la mano de Saga de posa en mi muslo repentinamente y comienza a acariciármelo

- Sa….Saga, ¿Qué estas haciendo? -

- Agradeciéndote – Sonrió descaradamente y se dio la vuelta quedando enfrente de mí, yo solo mire con miedo la situación, pues viéndola ahora como esta, puedo adivinar tales intenciones de Saga, y no me gustan nada.

Sin previo aviso, atrapa mi boca en un beso y se tira sobre mí, acorralándome. Muevo mi cabeza hacia a un lado, deshaciendo el beso

- Suéltame depravado – Le grito, empujando su pecho mas no consigo que se mueva, es más fuerte que yo físicamente

Ahora besa mi cuello, sin prestar atención a mis palabras, maldición, me agarro desprevenido, si no, hubiera cerrado mis piernas con fuerza, pero le deje el camino fácil puesto que me tiene ya a su disposición y yo no puedo hacer nada.

- Saga, espera ¿Qué hay con Milo? – Le pregunto, esperando que al menos al escuchar mi pregunta tenga una oportunidad para escapar

- Ese niño no me atrae en lo mas mínimo – Se detiene y me mira a los ojos – Yo se que le gusto, pero el a mí no y si quieres saberlo, lo estoy usando -

Abro mis ojos de par en par, incrédulo a lo que oigo, nunca creí a Saga de tal bajeza, pero la sangre me hierve como si fuera la lava de un volcán, no puedo creerlo, yo que quiero tanto a Milo, me desvivo por su amor y no lo tengo por que este ama a Saga y este, que tiene el amor que yo quiero, el amor tan puro e inocente que tanto deseo tener, lo usa, lo mata, este que envidio por tener lo que mas anhelo en este mundo, lo desperdicia como si fuera una basura

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto a duras penas, controlando la ira en mí

- Por que por si no lo sabes, es hijo de un poderoso hombre con dinero y fue el antiguo caballero de Escorpión, un hombre con todo eso a favor no tiene que ser desperdiciado, pero Milo, ja, ¿Cómo puede interesarme un niño tan infantil y absurdo como el? Ni siquiera me atrae físicamente -

Eso fue irreparable, la ira en mi es desatada y mi poderoso cosmo alumbra toda la habitación, congelando los brazos de Saga y con la fuerza que los dioses me dieron, pateo sus intimidades haciendo que este caiga aun lado de la cama retorciéndose de dolor, me levanto de esta y le miro con furia.

- Ahora escúchame bien baboso, Milo no es un juguete, mucho menos, una basura para que lo trates así, no mereces el cariño que el te tiene, no, mas que eso, no mereces ni que sepa cual es tu nombre maldito, nada, nada merece de ti y te informo desde ahorita, yo lo amo, yo si lo amo y no estoy dispuesto a verlo sufrir por ti, una basura cualquiera – Camino hacia la puerta – Y una cosa mas, ni se te ocurra acercarte a el mas, por que entonces sentirás lo que es mi ira -

Salgo de la habitación, azotando la puerta detrás de mi, iba con la furia desbordante por todos lados cuando en eso, aun lado de donde salí, oí un pequeño sollozo que me hizo voltear a ver, era Milo, agachado, estaba llorando y sus mejillas estaban mas sonrojadas que antes.

- Milo – Le hablo con suavidad y me acerco a el

Este se levanta y se acerca a mí mas rápido, dejándose caer en mis brazos

- Ca…Camus, dime que lo que oí haya adentro es mentira, todo es mentira ¿verdad? -

Un dolor punzante inunda mi pecho, Milo había escuchado la situación y tratar de mentirle era algo completamente imposible, pero también era algo que ni yo mismo podría soportar decirle.

- Milo…. Yo…. -

- Camus – Susurro Milo y tomo mi cara entre sus manos, dándome un tierno beso que es imposible de creer para mí.

Nunca antes hubiera creído, que besar los labios de Milo, fuera como besar un pedazo de algodón, tan suaves, tan delgados, tan puros, tan suyos, sus labios, esos eran sus labios, su beso, aun que tan tímido, era tan apasionado, y era a su forma.

Olvidando la impresión, correspondo su beso con un poco mas de confianza y con mas pasión, rodeando con un brazo la cintura de Milo y con la otra, tomo una de sus muñecas y las hago a un lado, quitando su mano de mi cara, no por que me molestara, si no por que quería sentir el contacto de su mano con la mía, un contacto que anhelaba desde hace mucho, no tanto como este beso, pero si era necesario comprobarlo para mi, y era sensacional, todo lo que esta pasando ahora, es sensacional.

El beso se vio terminado, cuando Milo se separo de mí lentamente y con su mano libre que aun estaba en mi cara, acaricio mi rostro por completo con ternura, yo solo me dedique a mirarlo

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho esto antes Camus? -

La pregunta me hizo bajar la mirada, por pena quizás, mis manos sujetaban las de Milo delicadamente, precisamente, era Milo quien apretaba el agarre, pues si no fuera así, el contacto entre sus manos y las mías hubiesen acabado.

- Yo…. -

- Shhhh, no era algo para responder – Decía Milo, silenciándome y posando su dedo índice sobre mis labios – Tonto que fui, al no darme cuenta antes ¿verdad? -

Su sonrisa me pareció algo débil, dude en responder, es mas, dude siquiera en hablarle, a pesar de todo no sabia que decir o hacer, solo me limite a suspirar.

En eso Milo cerro los ojos dejándose caer, rápidamente reacciono y detengo su caída antes de llegar al suelo; coloco una de mis manos en su frente y compruebo mis sospechas, su fiebre no ah bajado nada, es mas, podía decir que ah aumentado considerablemente, sinceramente estaba ardiendo.

- Je, perdóname, me caí – Dijo Milo intentando aparentar lo obvio

- Caerte ni que ocho cuartos, estas ardiendo en fiebre hombre, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pararte del sillón, incluso venir hasta acá solo en esas condiciones? Milo ¿Eres loco o te pica? – Parece que ni el tono en que lo dije hizo que Milo se reprimiera, pues comenzó a reírse como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso, y creo que de hecho lo hice.

- No vine solo – Dice débilmente y en seguida, su cuerpo se desploma completamente sobre mis brazos, puedo notarlo, ha caído desmayado.

- Es cierto lo que dijo Milo – Oigo una voz pronunciando dichas palabras y volteo a ver a la entrada, desde la lejanía podía apreciar a Kanon, quien se acercaba a mí, sonriéndome.

- Kanon, ¿tu trajiste a Milo hasta acá? -

- Era de vida o muerte – Me responde y yo alzo una ceja

- ¿Cómo así? – En eso abro mis ojos de par en par al ver como Kanon se arrodillaba dándome la espalda y haciendo círculos en el suelo con su dedo índice como niño chiquito, por su estado de animo podía apreciar el aura azul a su alrededor

- T.T Me obligo horriblemente, me dijo que si no lo llevaba hasta acá iba a darme otra vez con sus agujas escarlatas y no quero – Dice en tono chiquion

- ù.ú Increíblemente, a veces no me creo que seas mayor que yo -

- T.T Si, lo dices por que no ves la cara amenazante de Milo cuando quiere algo -

Hago truco de cabeza gigante

- òOó ¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO COYON ESO ES LO QUE ERES!!! -

- Haaaaaay no me grites, respeta a tus mayores niño -

- Ja –Levanto a Milo en brazos y camino a la salida - Hazme un favor y ve a la farmacia por un supositorio -

- Para Milo ¿Verdad? -

- ¬.¬ No, para ti, por coyon -

- T.T -

- Si, es para Milo, ve de una vez, el supositorio es el único medio que puedo usar para bajar su temperatura – Miro con seriedad el rostro enrojecido de Milo, pobre, puedo ver como hasta en sueños esta sufriendo

- Pero Camus – Volteo a ver a Kanon que se acerco a mí con cara pervertida, sonriéndome de una forma que me dio hasta miedo – Por que no bajas tú la temperatura de tu propio cuerpo y le metes a Milo tu propio supositorio natural ¿eh? – Mueve sus cejas picaronamente y yo, bueno, solo puedo mirar con asco a Kanon por pensar tales cosas, incluso puedo apostar que en este preciso momento mi cara se a tornado azul del asco que siento.

- ù.úx ¡¡¡Eres un depravado!!! – Sin esperar a más, doy tremendo puñetazo en la cara de Kanon mandándolo a volar lejos

- AHHHHHHH PERO NO TENIAS POR QUE PONERTE ASI – Grita levantándose con la cara morada del golpe que le di

Lo miro fríamente sin pronunciar palabra, cosa que interpreto Kanon enseguida y se levanto rápidamente corriendo hacia la salida.

- Ok, ok, ya voy por el supositorio, los alcanzo en Escorpión -

Lo veo correr escaleras abajo y sonrió, nunca hubiera pensado que Kanon me simpatizara tanto, a pesar de ser tan pervertido y tonto, volteo a ver a Milo, sigue inconsciente y su temperatura aumenta, esta sudando, eso es mala señal, Milo es el único en el santuario que puede soportar hasta el día mas caluroso de todos, incluso, mete las manos al fuego sin sentir dolor, Milo es un maestro del fuego y me sorprende que una calentura normal lo desmorone de esta manera, solo me hace pensar que esta fiebre no es normal, pero eso no importa, camino cargando en brazos a Milo hasta Escorpión, esperando que nada malo pase….. Por ahora

**Continuara………….**


End file.
